Anthropophagus
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: They live amongst humans yet they are not one of them. They look like humans yet they are not one. They prey amonst humans as they have lived with them as one of them. Kagami Taiga vowed to destroy them all.


**Anthropophagus**

**Summary: **They live among humans yet they are not one of them. They look like humans yet they are not one. They prey amongst humans as they have lived with them as one of them. Kagami Taiga vowed to destroy them all.

**Warning: **Contains disturbing ideas i.e. cannibalism and hinted shounen-ai in the next details to Full Metal Alchemist i.e. homunculus.

**Prologue**

It was one chilly nighttime for the young man with flaming hair. The predators of the night were howling from the distance and the usually rowdy streets of the day were now deserted. The young man was running to catch another predator- one which had instilled fear inside every human in their country.

An insane mass killer who leaves behind grotesque bodies of his victims... except they were not exactly bodies.

Bones and blood were the things they have found.

It was repulsive and would not be done by any _sane_ human being.

"Kagami," a voice from the young man's earphone broke his musing. "Target at three o'clock."

"Got it." Kagami responded back as he disconnected his line. It would do no good if his target would notice his presence. It was after all, better safe than sorry. The red head unsheated his sword. It was glittering under the moonlight, indicating that it was sharp. He received orders from the higher-ups to execute this criminal on the spot. Teiko Empire does not need someone to disturb its peace and prosperity. With that determination, Kagami quickly took off in a blinding speed.

"I do not concede with you actions as of late, Envy." A firm voice hissed which made Kagami pause.

_Envy... is that a code name?_ Kagami asked himself _Could it be... our man is actually in a group?_

"But Pride!" another voice whined "Why should you care?" then it was followed by a maniacal laugh which sent chills to Kagami's spine.

"Father disproves of it."

Kagami braced himself in whatever he can see. He widened his eyes when he saw a gray haired man talking to a ghoulish figure made out of shadows. And the man was eating a meat... not just any meat but human flesh- since that man was holding a human arm and taking a bite from it. Kagami forced himself not to puke.

"As if you care what the old man orders,"the gray-haired man rolled his eyes and took another bite. "It is no secret among us siblings that you dislike Father but then again all of us do. Our youngest plans to overthrow him and we do support Wrath's plan. Besides why act as if you care for humans. You hate them with passion."

"Let us leave my feelings for Father and humans since what we are discussing is your choice of feeding. It is too flashy."

"As if your way of making a village disappear for your own feeding isn't flashy."

Kagami widened his eyes and despite himself, he could feel himself shivering in fear. They were not dealing with humans but monsters! To think that it was them who had made the entire village of Yosen disappear.

The shadow-like figure darkened and Kagami swore it noticed him.

"I do not leave any trace on my feedings, Envy." It said "We would not aid you once you face this result of your disobedience. Father has made that point."

The shadow figure dispersed, leaving behind the gray haired man and Kagami alone.

"Fuck," the man cursed loudly "That Pride was serious... but it's that geezer's fault! He might have seen a replacement for me. I'm not a failure! I am the only Envy! No one! No one! I am **E**_n_v_**y**_!"

He tensed and turned around to find another human- a soldier to be specific. He licked his lips. The human gives off a strong aura... though that red hair annoys him a lot!

"Oh~ another meal?" he licked his lips as Kagami stanced himself for a battle. This amused the man- no monster.

"What an interesting food... willing to stand up and fight while the others would run."

"I would not back down." Kagami narrowed his eyes "I am a soldier of this empire and I would not allow a low-life such as you destroy its peace!"

The monster laughed hard again as if it heard a funny joke. This annoyed Kagami who only stabbed it right through the heart. It quickly died, falling down on the ground with a loud thud. Kagami blinked... it was unexpectedly easy. Just as Kagami was about to sheath his sword, laughter echoed.

"You really are interesting... human" the gray-haired monster was able to regenerate

"W-what are you?" Kagami stuttered, momentarily taken aback.

"Interesting choice of words, human." It shifted until it became someone Kagami knows well. It was his former instructor, Alex.

"Not bad," it whistled but what irked Kagami was that the monster had the same figure and voice as Alex. "This chick would match up with Lust. Who's she- your girlfriend?"

"Shut up and go back to your real form- you monster!" Kagami growled as he tried to slash the monster. It was futile as it dodged and even if it didn't- it would only regenerate.

"How mean," NotAlex pouted in the same manner as Alex. But it complied and reverted back to being a gray-haired man with a scowl on its face. "This is why I hate the weak. They don't know their place." The monster spitted out and gave a devilish grin.

"Some humans call me Haizaki." It flexed its arms as it change its form yet again as a hideous cross between a snake and a lion. "I am the homnuculus,Envy"

It growled in anticipation as it eyed Kagami. "I shall have you as my meal. Ita~da~ki~mas~"

* * *

**Tenshi:** Review anyone?


End file.
